cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Gog-Magog
Gog Magog or Ya'juj Ma'juj are satyrs that appear in the Qur’an, Book of Genesis, the Book of Ezekiel and the Book of Revelation. They are variously presented as hairy humanoids, demons or national groups that lurked upon the land. Gog and Magog occur widely in mythology and folklore and their existence is accepted by many religions including Islam, Christianity and Judaism. The widely accepted belief both in Christianity and Islam holds that “He of the Two Horns” (a great and righteous ruler) or Two Ages (one who impacts on two ages) travelled the world in three directions, until he found a tribe threatened by Gog and Magog, who were of an “evil and destructive nature” and “caused great corruption on earth.” The people offered tribute in exchange for protection, he agreed to help them, but refused the tribute; he constructed a great wall that the hostile nations were unable to penetrate. They will be trapped there until doomsday, and their escape will be a sign of the end: “The War of Gog and Magog” would precede the end of the world Name The etymology of both the names Gog and Magog remains uncertain. The ma- at the beginning of Magog may indicate a land, or it may mean "from", so that Magog means "of the land of Gog" or "from Gog". Gog may originate as the Hebrew version of the name of Gyges of Lydia, who made his kingdom a great power in the early 7th century BC, but this explanation, although common, is not universally accepted. A different theory is that "Magog" might be a reference to Babylon, by turning BBL ("Babylon" in Hebrew script, which originally had no vowel-signs) into MGG (Magog), but this account, like the others, has problems. Mentions in the Qur'an and Bible The story of Gog and Magog is mentioned in the Qur'an in two occasions. First, in the 18th chapter and second in the 21st chapter. In Surat Al-Kahf ("The Cave", 18:83–98) of the Qur'an, a pious warrior king called Dhul-Qarnayn whom Allah gave power journeys to the place between the East and the West. On his journey to the West, he comes across a people who live near a murky water (identified as modern day Black Sea). He then decrees to punish those who were found to have done acts of Dhulm (i.e. injustice and oppression) and reward those who have faith and do good deeds. And then he sets out to the direction of the East until he comes upon people who live a primitive way of life so he leaves them undisturbed. On his third journey (towards north, identified as the Caucasus Mountains) he meets "a people who scarcely understood a word". They seek his help by building a barrier that separate them from the people of Gog and Magog who "do great mischief on earth" and live across the mountain. He agrees to build it for them, and warns that when the time comes (Last Age commences), Allah "will make it to dust" and the people of Gog and Magog will breach through the barrier. The clue of that time could be found in chapter 21:95-96. They ask thee concerning Dhu'l-Qarnayn. Say, "I will rehearse to you something of his story. Verily We established his power on earth, and We gave him the ways and the means to all ends. One (such) way he followed, Until, when he reached the setting of the sun, he found it set in a spring of murky water: Near it he found a People: We said: "O Dhu'l-Qarnayn! (thou hast authority,) either to punish them, or to treat them with kindness. He said, "As for one who does acts of Dhulm (i.e. injustice and oppression), we will punish him. Then he will be returned to his Lord, and He will punish him with a terrible punishment. But as for one who believes and does righteousness, he will have a goodly reward, and we will speak to him from our command with ease. Then followed he (another) way, Until, when he came to the rising of the sun, he found it rising on a people for whom We had provided no covering protection against the sun. (He left them) as they were: We completely understood what was before him. Then followed he (another) way, Until, when he reached (a tract) between two mountains, he found, beneath them, a people who scarcely understood a word. They said: "O Dhu'l-Qarnayn! the Gog and Magog (People) do great mischief on earth: shall we then render thee tribute in order that thou mightest erect a barrier between us and them? He said: "(The power) in which my Lord has established me is better (than tribute): Help me therefore with strength (and labour): I will erect a strong barrier between you and them: "Bring me blocks of iron." At length, when he had filled up the space between the two steep mountain-sides, He said, "Blow (with your bellows)" Then, when he had made it (red) as fire, he said: "Bring me, that I may pour over it, molten copper. So (Gog and Magog) were unable to pass over it, nor were they able to dig through it. He said: "This is a mercy from my Lord: But when the promise of my Lord comes to pass, He will make it into dust; and the promise of my Lord is true. Magog is the second of the seven sons of Japheth mentioned in the Table of Nations in Genesis 10. It may represent Hebrew for "from Gog", though this is far from certain. Magog is often associated with apocalyptic traditions, mainly in connection with Ezekiel 38 and 39 which mentions "Gog of the land of Magog, the chief prince of Meshech and Tubal" (Ezek 38:2 NIV); on the basis of this mention, "Gog and Magog" over time became associated with each other as a pair. In the New Testament, this pairing is found in the Book of Revelation 20:8, in which instance they may merely be metaphors for archetypical enemies of God. Sightings 'Trojan-British War (Caesar's Invasions of Britain) 54-55 BC' Gogmagog - also Goemagot, Goemagog or Gogmagoc - was a legendary giant in British folklore. According to the 12th Century Historia Regum Britanniae ("The History of The Kings of Britain") by Geoffrey of Monmouth, Gogmagog was a giant inhabitant of Albion, and was thrown off a cliff during a wrestling match with Corineus who was a companion of Brutus of Troy. The Historia Regum Britanniae relates that Albion was only inhabited "by a few giants" when Brutus and his fellow Trojans arrived. Corineus was given Cornwall to govern, where there were more giants than in any other province. Among these giants "was one detestable monster, named Goëmagot (Gogmagog), in stature twelve cubits, and of such prodigious strength that at one shake he pulled up an oak as if it had been a hazel wand". When Brutus is holding a feast with his companions in Totnes, (or more likely Dartmouth which is much nearer the sea) some twenty giants led by Goëmagot descend on the company "among whom he made a dreadful slaughter". At last the giants were routed and slain except for Goëmagot who is captured so that Corineus can wrestle with him. The giant breaks three of Corineus's ribs, which so enrages him that he "ran with him, as fast as the weight would allow him, to the next shore" and "getting upon the top of a high rock, hurled down the savage monster into the sea; where, falling on the sides of craggy rocks, he was torn to pieces". The place where he fell "is called Lam Goëmagot, that is, Goëmagot's Leap, to this day". 'Solomon Island WW2 1940s' The Solomon Islands are an island chain east of Papua New Guinea that is comprised of nearly 1,000 individual islands. These islands experienced some of the fiercest fighting in World War II, and are most famous for the bloody Battle of Guadalcanal. Japanese soldiers had more to contend with than allied soldiers on the Solomon islands. While traversing the islands’ numerous remote, thick rain forests, the soldiers often reported coming across giant, hairy hominids ranging from 10 to 15 feet in height. In many instances, these were not fleeting glimpses of the creatures either, as some units reported the giants as being quite aggressive and even attacking on occasion. Indeed, the Solomon Islands have a long history of mysterious giants, and the local people are well aware of them. There is a rich tradition of folklore, as well as sightings and footprint evidence of giant hairy hominids on the islands that continue right up to the present day. These creatures are described as being commonly around 10 feet tall, but as large as 15 feet tall. They are said to be covered in long, brown to reddish brown hair, with prominent brows, flat noses, and wide mouths. A good resource for more information on these giants is the book Solomon Island Mysteries, by Marius Boirayon. See Also * List of Jinn Types * Solomon Island Giants * Nasnas Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Humanoids Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:European cryptids Category:Asian cryptids Category:Australia/Oceania Category:Satyrs Category:Primates Category:Mammals Category:Central Asia Category:Supernatural